Disc brake devices apply hydraulic pressure to clamp a disc rotor that rotates with the wheels, and thereby applies a braking action on the wheels. Disc brake devices used on rear wheels are generally provided with a parking brake device, and a wire guide of the parking brake device is bolted securely in place (e.g., Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication No. H06-28376).
There are known in the art parking brake devices such as the device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-294068, in which a wire guide for supporting a brake wire of the device is integrally formed with a caliper body.
However, a drawback with the prior art is that in cold weather conditions, snow and ice tend to adhere to the wire guide after having been kicked up from the road surface. Once a large enough amount thereof has accumulated, the snow and ice may then start to adhere to the wire, making the parking brake harder to operate.
In particular, snow, ice and mud may adhere to the bolt head and the outer surface of the caliper near the bolt in the disc brake device disclosed in the H06-28376 publication, increasing the likelihood that it will then adhere to the wire guide and impair the function of the brake wire.